


My Issue With TUA S2

by entropy24



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropy24/pseuds/entropy24
Summary: a rant about TUA s2 and hopes for s3
Kudos: 17





	My Issue With TUA S2

Will the writers give Klaus his comic powers? I understand that they want Vanya to be the most powerful to justify her being the bomb, but it seems as though they have given her Klaus' secondary ability of telekinesis and levitation. also the ability to possess others 

Considering the amount of time Klaus was sober, i would have expected his telekinesis to have kicked im by now. It would make sense because im the comic he saves the world meaning he is EXTREMELY powerful.

Im not sure of its because of budget or because of plot and relevance, but i really hope they dont nerf him completely. It would be really disappointing as his only role in the show is comic relief :/. It hurts.

in addition, wtf was with klaus amd bens relationship this season. they went from dysfunctional to straight up hating each other. 

Klaus refusing to let ben speak to his family aswell as comparing ben to reggie. It was uncalled for. 

Ben possessing klaus against his will and breaking all the rules that klaus set when he allowed ben to possess him. he almost had sex with jill against klaus' rules. klaus wanted to get out, it was like he was scared?? of his brother. at first i was laughing but then i realised how fucked up the scene was. i hope it comes up again in s3

i hate that they will not be able to apologise to each other as ben in gone for good now. :((

i also hated how everyone acted like klaus was useless, including diego who treats klaus with respect most of the time. i really want him to him more powers and prove everyone wrong. 

apart from that the season was amazing. I REALLY hope that klaus opens up about how he feels unneeded and how they never take him seriously without understanding WHY he is an addict:((

( also hated how they made diego seem like a jfk fan girl and that was it. he better have more development and use his power more in s3 .its very interesting to me. )

Leave thoughts about this in the comments. :) i would love to read them


End file.
